Sorrowful Memories
by Milagros-Pnai
Summary: Just a crazy story on how Melin feels about Syaoran!


Okay this would kinda be my second fanfic because I had one up that had 7 chapters but then I got this rude review and I didn't feel the determination to go on with it so I removed it.  
  
This story is in Melin's POV. Kinda corny and sappy. I just needed to something to do, but I'm still a S+S fan. IF YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING NICE DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I remember the day you walked into my life. Oh how you were always mumbling and grumbling to your self and glaring at others. Yet there was a side of lovingness that rarely showed, but you showed me once and stole my heart when you did.  
  
It started to pour that day and I lost my bird. I was bawling my eyes out. I saw you look at me with those cold, amber eyes and run into the rain. At first I thought it was because of my constant bawling for that bird, but when you took to long to come back that thought changed. I waited and waited for you to come back. I was ready to stay up all night for you, but I couldn't wait.. I had to find you. I remember Wei and I stepped off the porch with my black galoshes, and red umbrella. I began calling you name and every time you didn't answer it felt like you weren't going to come back. I lowered my head and tears started to form in my eyes. Then I heard splashing coming closer. I looked up to see you covered in cuts and bruises. Your severely cut hands reveal me bird. That was when my heart was stolen by you.  
  
A few years after the incident your mom set your engagement with me I was so delighted but you turn more miserable than before with broke my heart, and returned the thought of maybe you just found my bird so you could just shut me up.  
  
Then we received news that the clow cards were loose in somewhere in Japan. Where my nightmare began.  
  
I remember when I went to Japan because I couldn't stand it without you! So I came your school and was your classmate. I felt like nothing could go wrong. Until I saw you talk to a girl in front of you. I swelled up in anger I could just loose you to a wimp. Then when I realized she was a cardcaptor I had to protect you even more, but then you feelings for each other grew. First, blushing at each other, then holding hands, then kissing and so on and so forth. Each day you love for her grew and your love for me faded.. well if you ever did. Soon you guys became inseparable, and when I asked you for something you just ignored me. Then I couldn't take it any more so I left back to Hong Kong. I called you everyday, but it seemed like you weren't interested always having something to do with Sakura or she was over. Those call started going every 2 days then weeks and months till I gave up.  
  
Then you came home I was delighted, but when you came back you were so unhappy. You didn't eat or get enough sleep for the first week. you mostly just moped around the house and turned back into your cold self.  
  
After 6 sad years your mom let you go back to Japan. I came, but only to be heart-broken once again. Sakura became more beautiful, and polite. You always described her eyes as green orbs, or emerald gems. If you ever notice my eyes they are always filled with passion.passion for you.  
  
The most heart-breaking moment for me was when we 3 were at a restaurant and you proposed to her. Sakura and Syaoran we looking for me while I hid in the bathroom. They gave up the search and went to Syaoran's apartment. I walked to the Penguin Park slowly. I had no where to sleep I left all my things at Syaoran's apartment except my purse which I only had 20 bucks. I slept in the slide that night and went in Syaoran's apartment early before 7:00. I snuck in your apartment. I peeked in you bedroom to see you and Sakura in bed. I smiled, yet a tear of sorrow fell from my face. I packed my things up. On my drawer I had a picture of him and me. I took the picture and set it face down. I bought a peony and set it on the bed with my letter.  
  
I ran out of the apartment accidentally shutting the door to loud. I heard you run to the door hold my letter with the peony flower. I hid on top of the roof and heard you say, "Sayonara.."  
  
A tear escaped my tear and fell on your welcome mat you climbed up while I climbed down behind you house and saw Sakura still in bed sleeping like nothing could ever harm her. When I got to Hong Kong I remember Fuutie coming up to me and asking me what was wrong. After a long talk with her I felt much better but felt a hole in my heart that could never be filled. After 15 sorrowful years I went to visit Syaoran and Sakura. Went I got there 2 young girls and one 11 year old boy came up to me, "Auntie Mei! Auntie Mei!" I smiled at them. Terry who was the eleven year old boy show me his page. At the bottom of it he had some quotes. One of the quotes that stuck out to me was, "The most painful thing the comes from love is when you love someone you can't have." I brought tears to my eyes. He asked me what I was crying for I just said I got something in my eye. He knew I didn't want to talk about so he didn't ask again. I stayed and chit chat for awhile ate dinner and left. I went straight to Penguin Park. Here I am now 32 years old still with these old memories I can't stand them any longer there is only one way for me to get rid of these memories. Melin sat on the edge of a cliff. Thinking of all these memories. "Is that who she really felt?" Syaoran whispered, " At lest she won't. oh no"  
  
For you are the only one my heart desires. Melin stood up and jumped of the cliff. Syaoran watched and screamed for her. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
She fell head first and busted it open. Syaoran climbed down and heard Melin say "Aishteru."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
